Blue Bloods: Auld Lang Syne
by devildog3479
Summary: Danny catch's a case when two officers are ambushed in Brooklyn and now the race is on to find the shooters. Frank must deal with political pressure on weather it was a random event or a prelude to bigger things. When another officer is shot in Manhattan, people are wondering if this is a terrorist attack on the NYPD. Jamie gives Eddie her last present as he receives one himself.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is set just after Christmas to just about New Years. I hope everyone enjoys the prologue. Thank you for reading all my stories and hope you have a bright and prosperous New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: Auld Lang Syne**

 **Prologue**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm just saying Jamie, our first Christmas as a couple and we spent it with too many people where it felt like we weren't together." Eddie stated as they into the precinct. She opened the door and Jamie grabbed to let her in. "it's not right."

"What you talking about, we had Christmas Eve and Day together." Jamie stated as they walked inside the precinct out of the cold.

"I'm just talking by ourselves. We spent the day on tour, then the evening at my moms, then Christmas day at your dads." Eddie stated as they made their way to the locker rooms. "I would have loved to spend the evening at our place without stopping there just to sleep. Plus we have the swing tour tonight. I don't think we would have our own time in our apartment till early morning when we go home."

"Well at least you're wearing my Christmas present." Jamie said with a smile. He had gotten ear diamond stud earrings and matching necklace that he got through a family friend who owned a jewelry store. He had one more present to pick up that would go with the set and hope to give it to her New Year's Eve while on duty in Times Square.

Eddie smiled and played with the necklace. "I love it but I feel bad that all I got you is those clothes you liked and the watch that you wanted."

"It's all I wanted. Trust me, plus you're my best present." Jamie told her with a smile on his face.

Eddie returned the smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, that is pretty good answer."

"Yeah he got that from me Janko." Sgt. Renzulli stated coming towards the locker room. He saw the necklace and earrings on Eddie. "Good gift Reagan. Anyway Janko, Meyers is back on patrol after the New Year."

"So who is riding with her Sarge?" Jamie asked.

"She is with me today, since Walsh and Banks are on vacation." Renzulli remarked as he smirked at Jamie and Eddie. He grasp them both by the shoulders. "Now get changed over for tour you two love birds, and keep the PDA to a minimum."

"We're still off Sarge." Eddie replied with a smile on her face.

"Yet you are inside my precinct. Get going." Renzulli replied with a smile on his face. He patted them on the shoulders. "You can wait after tour."

Jamie and Eddie smiled and pushed opened the locker room doors. Eddie turned away the locker room for a second. "So what do you think?"

"About what we talking about?" Jamie asked getting a nod from Eddie. He sighed. "You do have a good point."

Eddie flashed another million dollar smile at him. "Of course I do, that is why I am the brains of this relationship."

Jamie laughed. "How about we are both brains and brawn?"

"Damn you Reagan and your good points." Eddie quipped with a smile as she walked into the locker room.

"See you at roll." Jamie called as he walked in to the locker room.

 **47** **th** **Ave and Vernon Road**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The RMP belonging to the local precinct pulled off to the side of the road and the officer turned off the engine. The area they stopped in was home to a lot of small businesses and the people who owned them. The "Central show 18-Charlie on foot patrol near 47th and Vernon Road."

Central acknowledged the transmission as the two officers started a foot patrol of the area. The driver of the patrol car clapped his hands. "Good its cold Sheryl."

"Yeah. Why could we do this patrol from inside the car Danny?" The officer's partner asked as they walked up Vernon Road towards 46th Road where they would cross over and come back down Vernon.

"Because most of the time….." The officer who drove the RMP started to say but never finished as a cacophony of fire rang down on the two officers who were walking up the street.

The female partner felt something strike her back as she dove to the ground. The rounds flew over her head and struck the building as she rolled over and pulled out her gun but all she was a car speeding down the street towards the Queens Borough Bridge. She reached for her shoulder microphone to her radio. "Central 18-Charlie. 10-13 Shots fired, officers down, request backup and rescue. 11540 Vernon Road."

The gunfire brought people outside and rushing to the aid of the officers as the sounds of sirens grew closer.

 **Danny and Linda's house.**

 **Staten Island**

The sound of a ringing phone caused Danny, Linda and the boys to look up from their dinner. Danny got up and went to the retrieve the phone from the coffee table. "Detective Reagan."

Linda looked over at annoyance at her husband, but then let the look go when she saw his face shift to the look of concern. That would only mean a officer was down, and it wasn't panick so it wasn't Jamie or Eddie. He hung the phone. "Got to go. Two officers were hit over in Brooklyn."

"Go, go. Find out who did it." Linda told him with a smile of concern on her face. The Reagans took it personally when an officer went down, and with what happen to Jamie 6 months ago even more so. "Love you."

"Love you more." Danny said as he grabbed his suit coat and weapon.

"Love you most." Linda replied as Danny came over and gave her and the boys a quick kiss before he rushed out of the house.

 **Frank and Henry's house.**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"Francis, who was the main character in War and Peace by Tolstoy?" Henry Reagan asked his son who was sitting in the living room reading a book from their book shelf.

"Bolkonsky." Frank replied as his cell phone began to ring on his belt. He shifted to grab it and answered it. "Commissioner Reagan?"

Henry looked over and saw Frank's face change complexion. He shook his head, knowing that an officer was down out there.

"Call my detail and I want Garrett to meet me at St. Mercers." Frank ordered. He then hung up the phone as he got up and moved towards the stairs.

Henry got up and followed him. "Francis how bad?"

"Two officers down. One likely, one not likely pop. I'll call with details later." Frank stated as he climbed the stairs to go get changed.

 **St. Mercers Hospital**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Frank walked onto the floor of surgery wing of St. Mercers's hospital 30 minutes later as Garrett and Ghormley were waiting for him as he got off the elevator. "Give me the details."

"Officers Danny Ortega, and Sheryl Woodson had parked their RMP to do a foot patrol of Vernon Ave between 46th road, and 47th Avenue when they were ambushed." Ghormley stated as they started to walk towards the waiting room where the precinct members of the wounded officers were waiting. "Shots came from behind them as they were walking up towards 46th Road. Both caught slugs to the back of their vests. Ortega also caught rounds in the neck and shoulder and abdomen where the vest didn't cover. Woodson caught one in the shoulder as she dove for cover."

Garrett also chimed in. "Press is already all over this one, asking for statements from us as well as updates on the officer's conditions."

"Standard procedure when it comes to the handling of the press Garrett." Frank remarked as he returned the salutes of officers who were in the waiting room. Garrett nodded at order. Standard procedure would be run the condition of the wounded officers through the hospital, the names withheld pending notification, and asking for news agencies to run the tip line number and when possible any sketches or video evidence when made available.

"Sir just so you know, the families are here as well." Ghormley said pointing towards the center of the waiting room. "Officer Woodson husband and young daughter."

"Names of James and Daphane." Garrett remarked as he consulted his phone before looking up. Everyone heard the surgery door open.

Frank walked towards the Chief of Surgery Vanessa Johansen and shook her hand. "How are my officers?"

"I'm sorry Frank. Officer Ortega didn't make it. He lost too much blood and the damage was too great." The chief of surgery said in a tone that hope only Frank would hear. She took a deep breath. "Officer Woodson will make a full recover since the bullet missed vital arteries and nerves. She'll be in recovery in about an hour."

"Thank you doctor." Frank said again shaking the hand of the chief of surgery. He turned around and took a deep breath. He looked at Officer's Ortega's family waiting for word. His father, wife, and two kids were looking at where the doctor came from. Frank took a deep breath. "Garrett?"

"Daniel Ortega's wife is Maria, sons Jamie, 7 and Martin, 5." Garrett said in a whisper to Frank's ear. "Mr. Ortega is Juan, 56 widowed."

"I hate this part of the job." Frank said moving off towards the family.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. I meant to have this done already. I will try for double postings to get caught so I can get to an Eddie and Jamie based story. Thanks for the follows and the reviews. Please enjoy the update.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **47** **th** **Ave and Vernon Road**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Danny and Baez walked the scene of the shooting. Danny knelt down where Officer Ortega was hit. "A lot of blood here partner. Must be where Ortega took it through the neck, shoulder and abdomen."

"Yep and this is where Officer Woodson got hit and crawled too." Baez remarked as she followed the blood trail to the car that Officer Woodson took cover behind. "According to witness, it sounded like automatic gunfire."

"Yep, and those tire tracks in the road showed the car peeled out at a high rate of speed." Danny replied as he motioned over a officer towards him. "Check to see if anybody or any these buildings has security cameras or caught the thing on tape."

The officer nodded and moved off as a lab tech came over holding up a bag with shell casings in it. "Found these detectives. Look like 40 caliber."

"How did that not go through their vest?" Baez asked in shock.

"There go before the grace of God Baez." Danny stated as he looked at the evidence bag. He then looked at the house behind him. "See if you can dig the slug out of that house and compare it to these."

"You got it detective." The tech stated as he moved away from the detectives.

Danny heard his phone go off and looking at the number he answered it. "Yes commissioner?"

Baez saw Danny's face drain when he got the news. She waited until the call end. "Which one?"

"Officer Ortega." Danny replied as the broadcast went out over all radio waves. Danny shook his head as they walked. "We are going to find these guys and put a hurt on them."

Baez nodded as another uniform officer walked up. "Detective, we got somebody here they said they saw the car."

The detectives nodded and moved towards where the officer pointed. They walked up to the lady wearing a coat and pants with a hat. "Ma'am, Detectives Reagan and Baez. You said you saw the car that the shots came from?"

The lady nodded. "Yes, I came outside to my let my dog outside and I saw the car going slowly in the middle of the road which I thought was odd. Then bright flashes came from inside the car, and loud bangs. I spent time around guns growing up so I know the sound."

"Did you see a driver or anybody in the backseat?" Danny asked the lady.

The lady shook her head. "Just the car and the flashes."

Baez made notes of this. "What was the car like ma'am?"

"A late model town car or sedan. It had a logo like a horseshoe on the hood." The lady stated.

"A Cadillac?" Danny asked getting a nod from the lady. They made notes of this. Danny looked at the lady again. "How many doors, do you remember a color?"

"It was a black or dark blue 4 door Cadillac town car." The lady said as she picked up her small dog and held it close. "It blew out of here as soon as the light turned green."

"That light?" Baez asked pointing towards the light up the block.

"That be the one." The lady said nodding.

Danny nodded his thanks and shook her hand and handed her a card. "Thank you ma'am you been most helpful. If you remember anything else, that is my card."

"Thank you. It's a shame. Most of the officers that patrol here are nice. They get out and walk around checking on the neighborhood." The lady stated as she looked on at the scene. "I talk to whoever does it and even top off their coffee or refill it for them. I hope you find out who did this."

"We're trying ma'am; thank you again." Danny told her as they walked away from the witness. "Baez, these guys were waiting on these cops to make this foot patrol."

"Yep." Baez replied nodding her head. She turned towards the light the witness had indicated. "I'll check to see if that light has a camera."

"And I'll starting running down these town cars." Danny replied as they walked towards their car. "You buy the coffee, and I'll get the donuts, it's going to be a long night."

 **East Village**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Reagan, you doing ok?" Rodriguez back from her emergency family leave that was dealing with her husband getting shot at the scene of a fire asked her partner.

"Just thinking about those two cops who were ambushed while walking a foot patrol." Jamie replied as he pulled the car to a stop at a light. He looked at his partner. "You worried?"

Rodriguez shrugged her shoulders. "A little bit. Manny finds out in a couple days if he can use his arm again, and here I am on tour, looking over my shoulder already."

"We'll be fine, you'll see." Jamie told his partner with a more reassurance than he actually felt.

"Central to 12-David." Their radio went off as dispatch called them.

"Go ahead for 12-David." Rodriguez answered the call.

"12-Sergeant request backup at 11114 to East 7th Street and 2nd Avenue for possible 10-52 domestic disturbance." Central called to the car.

"Show 12-David responding." Rodriguez replied into the radio as Jamie hit the lights and pulled quickly towards the scene.

As they arrived, they noticed a small crowd gathered outside the building that the call originated from. Jamie and Rodriguez bundled up their jackets as they moved towards Sergeant Renzulli and Eddie who were trying to call down two people who were in the midst of a screaming match. "You cheating son of a bitch."

"At least I am not a drug addicted whore." The man who had Sergeant Renzulli standing in front of him with Eddie standing in front of the women.

"Reagan, Rodriguez, get this crowd to back up and then help us get these two under control." Sergeant Renzulli ordered.

"You stupid son of bitch, you see what…." The lady again shouted to the man who was her boyfriend.

"Ma'am take it easy." Eddie ordered the lady.

The crowd was enjoying the show. "Come on officers, this is what they do every night, let them fight."

"We need every one of you to head inside and clear the streets please." Jamie stated as him and Rodriguez started to try to gain some semblance of crowd control. Some complied with the request while most stayed outside hoping to catch come of the show. Jamie put up his hands. "Please clear the streets."

"It's for everyone's safety." Rodriguez stated.

"At least your sister is better in bed then you." The man stated pointed a finger at his girlfriend.

"You son of bitch." The girlfriend shouted at the man, shoving Eddie out of the way and charged towards her boyfriend.

Jamie and Rodriguez heard the commotion and Eddie grunt as she was pushed by the girlfriend. They rushed over towards where the boyfriend and Sgt. Renzulli where, and arrived as the girlfriend jumped and scratched at the boyfriend. They grabbed the girlfriend and took her to the ground. Jamie patted her down as Rodriguez placed the cuffs on her. "You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest."

Eddie came over to assist Sgt. Renzulli with arresting the boyfriend with disorderly conduct. "This is why cops hate the holidays."

"It definitely has its down side like this." Jamie replied with a smile as they got the girlfriend to her feet and started to move her to the car. "At least they'll have a night in a cell to think about what they done."

Eddie and Sgt. Renzulli smirked at Jamie as they also moved the boyfriend to their car.

 **Erin and Andrews**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I understand thank you." Erin said into her phone ending a call. She set the phone on the counter and grabbed her wine glass joining Andrew on the couch. "That was the treatment facility. Nicky left there a couple hours ago."

"Well maybe she went out with friends." Andrew stated as he worked on his laptop. He had a pretty major surgery schedule for tomorrow, and he was preparing for it. "Or she went to stay on campus tonight."

"Could be, but she still isn't accepting the news of Jack all that well." Erin remarked as she sipped at her wine. She set the glass down on the table. She curled into Andrew. "I'm worried about her."

But before Andrew could answer, the apartment door opened, and in came Nicky stumbling into the apartment. "Hey Mom, Andrew."

"Nicky are you drunk?" Andrew answered setting the computer down and getting up catching Nicky as she nearly falls.

"No, I am not, just a little buzzed." Nicky replied as she slurred her words.

Erin comes over and helps Andrew hold her up. "Nicky Reagan, where did you get the alcohol?"

"Met with some friends by the GW and the river." Nicky replied with a giggle on her breath. She stood up straight. "We danced, drank, and smoked a little."

"Nicky, what is the matter with you?" Erin demanded as she and Andrew caught her again.

"Why do you care?" Nicky replied angrily as she shrugged them off and made her way towards her bedroom.

Erin and Andrew followed Nicky down the hallway to her bedroom and found Nicky already passed out on her bed. While Andrew went to retrieve a bucket, Erin got Nicky under the covers after taking her shoes off. Once everything was in place, they returned to the living room. Erin looked with concern to Andrew. "I knew she wasn't taking the news well."

"I agree with you. What do you want to do?" Andrew asked Erin.

Erin just looked on in concern thinking about what to do.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Yeah honey, I'll try to be home soon." Danny said into his phone with Linda as he sat down at his desk as his partner waited for him to end the call. "Love you."

As Danny hung up the phone, Baez looked on in concern at her partner. "She worried?"

"Yeah the death already hit the news, despite the old man's attempt to keep it under wraps." Danny stated as he rubbed his eyes. "What you got partner?"

"Well everybody in the area confirms that shots sounded like they were rapid, like from a machine gun." Baez replied to the question posed to her by Danny. He looked up and she saw the stare. "At least a dozen shots were reported, but only 6 casings found at the scene."

"So whoever did the shooting, stuck either the gun out the window, or the rounds flew out of the window." Danny stated. He saw Baez nod in agreement so he decided to move on. "Any luck on cameras at the light?"

"Yeah, but they are red light camera's so they only take pictures if someone blows through the light." Baez remarked as she leaned back in her chair. "What about the canvass of the neighborhood?"

Danny shook his head. "Same partner squat. Most cameras in that neighborhood for businesses focus on entry ways and only caught some lights that is about it."

Baez thought about it for a second. "Isn't there a bank in the area?"

"I think so. I'll call Erin and have her call her friend in the DA's office in Brooklyn pull the tapes for us." Danny stated getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket. He looked at his watch. "Going on 10 now. We'll start fresh in the morning."

Baez nodded and grabbed her stuff now before heading out with Danny.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stood by the window as Garrett and Ghormley came into the office. Garrett saw Frank staring out across the city. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"With inflation it's like a dollar seventy five now." Frank remarked as he turned away from the window and moved towards his desk. "What do we have?"

"A late model Cadillac town car or sedan according appeared to be the vehicle that ambushed our officers." Ghormley said handing over a briefing report. He waited until Frank opened the folder. "Most people in the neighborhood agree that they heard gunfire, but ranges from 6 to about a dozen."

"What about surveillance footage?" Garrett asked.

Ghormley shook his head. "Most of the camera footage is facing towards entry ways, and traffic cameras in that area haven't been updated to real time yet."

"Expand the search to the surrounding area." Frank ordered.

"Already taken care of by Danny sir. They'll pick up the investigation in the morning." Ghormley said in reply.

"Well hopefully they'll find the car so we can die down these headlines." Garrett remarked looking at Frank. "Most in the morning are going to say Brooklyn Bushwhack. Cops ambushed."

"They need a new headline writer. You're getting sloppy." Frank smirked at Garett.

Before anyone could answer, Baker walked into the office. "Sir the mayor request you meet with him first think in the morning."

"Probably wants to know how you are handling this and if you have any suspect's sir." Ghormley said looking back as Baker still stood in the door.

"He's worried about the climate that we are currently in and doesn't want our officers going overboard, nor the citizens either." Frank replied. He then took a deep breath. "I'll be there at 9 am Baker. Thank you."

Baker nodded and left the 3 of them in the office. Garrett looked at Frank. "What are you going to tell him?"

Frank looked at Garett and Ghormley. "The truth, what there is it. 285."

"The number of officers killed in line of duty since you came on." Garrett remarked as Frank nodded.

Both Garrett and Ghormley left the office with Frank getting up and looking out across the city again.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my second update in as many hours folks. I hope you enjoy the new one. Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy the new update.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Office of District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked off the elevator towards her office in a bad mood. Andrew had left early that morning for the surgery and Nicky was still sleeping off the alcohol in her room. She wanted to call out sick, but she decided not to let her daughter maybe get sober, then they could talk like adults. She was about at her office when she noticed her brother waiting for her. "I got your message."

"I figured you were busy last night." Danny replied with a smirk on his face as Erin walked into her office setting down her things.

"Yes but not in that way. Nicky came home drunk last night." Erin told him as she opened up the briefcase pulling out case folders.

Danny was shock. "Nicky, drunk? You think this still has to do with Jack?"

"I'm guessing. She hasn't been handling this all that well since she was told." Erin replied as she sat down with Danny taking the seat across from her. "I'm half tempted to track where she has been with her phone, but at the same time I want to let her deal and come to terms with this on her own."

Danny leaned forward in concern. "Don't know what to tell you sis. You do that and hope she comes around, or she goes further down and it may cost her."

Erin looked at Danny with concern too. "I know that, and I'm torn. I may have Jack talk to her."

"Why not dad?" Danny asked sitting back in his chair now.

"Too much on his plate at the moment with the officer being killed. Which reminds me." Erin replied. She got up and went back to her things pulling out an envelope from her briefcase and handed it to Danny. "Present for you, I called my friend last night who pulled a favor with a judge."

Danny opened the envelope and looked at the DVD. "Hopefully this has the killer's car on it."

"I agree." Erin answered as she sat back down. She looked at Danny. "How's it going?"

"Several thousand cars in the greater New York area match our suspect's car description." Danny remarked setting the DVD back in the envelope and in his pocket. "Tell your friend thank you."

"It was free of charge, because of what happen." Erin told Danny who stood up and walked towards the door. "Stay safe."

"Always do." Danny remarked with a smile as he left the office.

Erin wish she could believe him.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank come on in." Mayor Poole said to Frank as he walked into the office. He spun around in his chair and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"No thank you sir, I am good." Frank replied as he waited for the mayor to turn back around. As he did, Frank handed over a briefing folder to the mayor. "This is where the investigation stands Mr. Mayor on the ambush of my officers.

Mayor Poole took the briefing sheet and looked it over. It took him a minute. "This is it?"

Frank nodded and took the briefing sheet back. "It's still early on in the investigation Mr. Mayor and as of right now the best lead we have is the Cadillac Town Car."

"A thousand of those types of cars in the city Frank." Mayor Poole stated getting a nod from Frank in agreement. He leaned back into the chair. "I know the answer you are going to give me, so should I even ask the question."

"Is this an isolated incident or a wider attack on my officers?" Frank answered the statement by the mayor getting a nod. He took a breath. "We are looking at all possibilities Mr. Mayor, but we are treating this like any other crime in this city."

"I understand Frank I really do, but with the climate today, I think we have to consider the bigger picture." Mayor Poole remarked. He dug around his desk for a minute finding what he was looking for. "My staff since last night recommends we go with this."

Frank took the paper and read it. "The mayor's office would like to formally condemn this act of brutality on the officers of the NYPD and sends our deepest condolences to the family of the officer killed. This isolated incident….. Mr. Mayor, this sounds like a message to say it was one time event but we don't know that yet."

"I have a city to look out for Frank, and trying to calm down fears that your department won't go over the line, along with easing fears of public safety is my concern too." Mayor Poole said to Frank. He shifted around in his wheel chair. "I understand the investigation is in its early stages, and that is why I had this withheld from the media, but only until 5 pm today. After which I expect a statement from your office on the progress of your investigation, to which my office will release this statement."

"Mr. Mayor, we will release a statement on the progress of the investigation, but you release that, it makes sound like its open season on my officers." Frank replied shifting in his seat. He thought about his next words carefully. "Sir, at least let my DCPI look over the statement, so if there is progress made, we can coordinate together."

"Sorry Frank, this one is staying right here, but Garrett is more than welcome to call my spokesmen and cooridante statements." Mayor Poole remark. He looked at the clock on the wall. "I have a meeting with the city planners, is there anything else?"

Frank got up and shook his head. "No sir, and I will be in contact with your office throughout the day. Good Morning Mr. Mayor."

"Good Morning Frank." Mayor Poole replied watching Frank walk out.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"We're supposed to be off Jamie." Eddie complained as she sipped her coffee as they moved towards the entrance to the precinct. "I thought we handled the situation well."

"We did that is why the Lieutenant wants the officers who responded to the scene to present what they did to the community liaison program." Jamie stated as they neared the steps of the precinct. "I don't mind it, plus we get…."

"You little bastard, I will get you for this." The girlfriend started as they walked down the stairs.

"You started it when you pushed the cop aside you bitch. You're the reason we were in jail." The boyfriend shouted back.

Jamie shook his head. "Oh boy."

"Sergeant Renzulli, the couple is at it again." Eddie said into her phone which she pulled out as she saw the couple starting to argue. She hung up. "Sarge, Rodriguez and a couple others are on their way out."

Jamie nodded as he and Eddie rushed over their getting in between the arguing couple again. Jamie without putting his hands on the boyfriend backed him up the street. "Back away from her sir."

"Oh you stupid bitch, you see what you started again." The boyfriend shouted to his girlfriend.

"You're the one that started this you bastard." The girlfriend screamed back.

"Reagan, Janko, Rodriguez, Taylor, Manning, put our love birds into….." Sgt. Renzulli started to say.

"At least your brother is bigger." The girlfriend smirked.

"You little bitch." The boyfriend scream and pushed Jamie hard and down slamming his shoulder into the ground. The boyfriend never made it within 10 feet before Rodriguez and Renzulli had him on the ground as Janko and the other officers rearrested the girlfriend for disorderly conduct.

Jamie got up rubbing his shoulder. Everyone looked over at him. "I'm ok, just bruised."

Janko let go of the girlfriend and rushed over hugging Jamie, and yet no one cared to correct her at the moment. It broke only after a moment. "Now what?"

"Book them, do the paperwork and wait for them to do it again I'm afraid." Jamie answered still rubbing his shoulder. He saw the look on Eddie's face. "Uh oh, I know that look."

"One mistake, and I still haven't lived it down." Eddie replied with a smirk on her face. Jamie was referring to the incident in which Eddie tried to help a young girl who stole a ladies purse at a restaurant early in her days on the job.

"But we'll both talk to her." Jamie answered as the boyfriend and girlfriend were taken back into the precinct. They followed the other officers up the stairs. "So much for a simple class."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"He really said that." Garrett asked after Frank told him what the mayor said to him. Garrett grabbed the arms of the chair sitting down in it. "It's basically whitewashing an investigation not even a day old."

"I know this, and I think he is worried about how the tourism and everything else will be affected right before New Year's." Frank remarked as he leaned back into his chair. He took a deep breath. "I even offered to have you look at the statement, and he didn't want me to take it."

"Usually means he has already made up his mind about this." Garrett remarked leaning forward in his chair as he. He also took a deep breath. "We could leak it ourselves and put the mayor on defense at least for a little while."

Frank shook his head. "I told you, I don't do that Garrett."

Garrett smiled as he leaned back into his chair. "You have done it a couple of times."

Frank got up and walked around the desk grabbing a cup of coffee. "Even so, it's wrong and we won't do it. We'll let the detectives do their jobs and if they find something, then maybe the mayor's statement will look smart."

"I like, the do nothing approach." Garrett smiled at Frank as he got up from his chair. He pulled out his phone. "The mayor is probably already preparing a statement to counter what we would have said."

"Which is what exactly?" Frank asked sipping at his coffee.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Garrett replied.

"Good to know." Frank replied with a smile.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

Danny and Baez were in the electronics room of their precinct as the TARU tech prepared to play the surveillance footage that Erin had gotten them. "All right detectives all cued up here, just about 10 minutes or so from the time our two officers were ambushed."

"All right go and hit play." Danny told the tech who nodded.

He played the surveillance footage from a local ATM, just on the other of Vernon Ave, from the two officers. The camera caught the image of a squad car passing in front of it. Baez made a note. "That is Ortega, and Woodson."

Danny nodded as the RMP pulled just out of the sightline of the camera. "Okay play it normal speed."

The tech nodded and hit the button that allowed for the footage to play at normal speed. Baez turned to Danny. "What are you looking for?"

"That right there." Danny pointed to the screen as a car slowly drove up the street in front of the ATM. "There is our Cadillac Town Car, looks like our witness was right, blue or black."

"Yeah." Baez remarked. She tapped the tech on the shoulder. "Any other footage of this car?"

"Just another camera on the other side of the street, but you can't see the license plate." The tech responded. He saw the looks of Danny and Baez. "We can make out the first three numbers here but barely."

"Did you get them?" Danny asked as his cellphone rang. "Reagan."

The tech nodded. "Yep AMA, is all I could make out."

"Thanks." Baez took the information from the tech, but noticed Danny's look on his face. "What is it?"

"Got another shooting at cops this time." Danny stated. He tore open the door and rushed to get his coat and jacket from his chair with Baez right behind them.

 **West 50** **th** **street and 10** **th** **Avenue**

 **Hell's Kitchen, New York**

Danny and Baez arrived at the scene 15 minutes after the call was received by Danny. They parked their car and walked towards the ambulance where an officer was sitting on a gurney. Danny flashed his badge. "Officer Henderson, Detectives Reagan and Baez. You alright?"

"Through and through on my arm here, but I'm ok." Henderson stated as the medic's prepared him for transport. "What can I do for you detectives?"

"Just tell us what happen here." Danny said to the shaken officer.

Officer Henderson nodded. "My partner and I were just about finishing meal when I stepped outside to take call from my girlfriend. That is when I noticed the black town car driving slowly up the street."

"Go on, what else did you see? Did it raise any suspicions with you?" Baez asked.

"No, because I thought he was looking for a place to park, so I went on with my call with my girlfriend, and that is when I noticed the gun barrel sticking out the window aiming in my direction." Henderson stated. He pointed in the direction which way the town car came. "I heard about what happen to those other cops so I dove for cover as soon as I saw the barrel, but they fired at the same time I dove, hence being shot in the arm."

"Thank god you did otherwise Teresa would have my head." Officer Henderson's partner Officer Martin walked over. "Detectives, as soon as the shots were heard, everyone in the diner dove for cover, as I came out. The car sped off that direction and turned onto 10th Avenue heading north."

"Was the car…." Danny started to say.

"Black Cadillac Town Car. First three of the plate were….."

"Let me guess AMA." Baez answered.

"Yeah how did you know?" Officer Martin replied in shock.

"Same car ambushed those cops in Brooklyn." Danny said to the officer. He patted him on the shoulder. "Go with your partner, and write up your report, and we'll get your official statements shortly."

Officer Martin nodded, so did Officer Henderson as the ambulance took off in the direction of the closet hospital. Baez looked at Danny. "I don't have to say do I?"

"No you don't. But I will." Danny remarked as he looked at the scene. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. "Someone is targeting cops."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So now we know what the other present is for Eddie. Jamie will pop the question, but not in the way you expect. Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy the new update.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was in an emergency meeting with all his chiefs, along with Ghormley and Garrett. "I want all officers to use Personal protective measures when on duty and off duty. Increase the tours."

"We are also checking with the FBI and Homeland Security sir to see if there is any chatter about this." One of the Deputy Chiefs stated by making notes.

"I have also directed Detective Reagan to head a task force sir." Another Deputy Chief stated by looking at Frank.

"Danny doesn't get along too well with other's sir." Ghormley said in reply.

"I know that, but he'll have too." Frank replied looking down at the line of people at the table. "James talk to the FBI and see if Detective Reagan can get any additional support."

The chief who talked about the FBI and Homeland security nodded. Garrett cleared his throat. "Run any press inquiries through me, because already the press is dubbing this a terrorist attack on the NYPD. Not one word goes out unless it has been approved by me or the commissioner."

"The tip line is already overflowed with tips about a Cadillac town car, but so far nothing." Another chief chimed in.

"Keep it going for the time being, and keep me abreast of any developments." Frank said coming to his feet that got the room coming to their feet. He walked into his office and was surprise to see the mayor there waiting with Baker. "Good morning Mr. Mayor. Thank you Baker."

"Frank is this the lead in to a potential terrorist attack?" Mayor Poole asked Frank after they shook hands as Baker left the office.

Frank came around his "We are consulting the FBI and Homeland security to double check Mr. Mayor, but that will take time."

Mayor Poole leaned forward in his chair. "Frank, my office is overwhelmed with calls from borough presidents, city councilman, citizens, all worried about another terrorist attack and New Year's Eve. Are you telling me you didn't consult the FBI and Homeland Security beforehand?"

"We always check with intel with Homeland and the FBI sir, but at the time of the incident, but you and I both know intelligence changes every hour." Frank remained the mayor. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Mr. Mayor, I reassure you that we are doing everything possible, but I am asking for your faith and confidence in my department to do the job. I am requesting the FBI to assist the task force being set up with any additional resources that Detective Reagan may need."

Mayor Poole leaned back in his chair and looked at Frank. "Very well Frank, but what about the press?"

"Garrett will try to calm down fears, and maybe a word from you will also help to relieve those fears. And I will be up there right behind you." Frank said getting up and coming around the desk to shake the mayor's hand and clasp him on the shoulders.

"Thank you Frank." Mayor Poole said shaking Frank's hand. Both of the men shared smiles.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"All right everyone settle down." Danny called out into the squad room. Danny was running this briefing because Lieutenant Craver was on vacation through the New Year and Danny was placed in charge of the task force. The room went quiet. "All right, everyone in the entire department are on extended tours for the time being, and that goes to those that haven't started yet, but they will be coming in early or staying late. But now this is what he have."

Danny walked over to a board plastering a picture of a town car on it. "We have a late model Black Cadillac Town that is driving around town shooting at officers. We lost one already, another two wounded, so 1PP wants us to make sure we our doing personal protective measures."

"That means no leaving here alone, buddy up with somebody on the way home, leave meal together, and answer phones inside restaurants if you eat inside a restaurant." Baez stated as she also briefed the members of the task force who arrived for the briefing.

"Detective what about a license plate?" Another detective asked.

"So far just the first three numbers, and there are several thousand in state alone." Danny answered the question as placed his hands on his hips. "Hopefully TARU from this latest shooting has the remaining numbers or letters from the plate on surveillance footage."

"Also the lab states they are using 40 caliber rounds fired from a either a semi-automatic or automatic rifle." Baez also added in.

"That means people, watch your backs, those types of rounds will penetrate body armor." Danny finished off the statement. He pointed to the FBI. "The Feds will provide any additional support we need. Any questions?"

There were none, so the meeting broke up as Danny and Baez went back to their desk while everyone went back to their extended tours and or out looking for this car. Danny cupped his head. "Oh Baez, something better break soon or otherwise New Year's in Time Square maybe a little abandoned."

Baez nodded her head and saw the TARU tech coming up. "Maybe it's good news?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble detective." The tech said. He handed over a picture of the town car whose license plate was a mass of color and pixels. "He is using some sort of cover that scrambles any types of pictures of a license plate. No clear shot on any surveillance footage."

"Great and our two cops only caught the first three numbers of the license plate." Danny said tossing the photo onto his desk. He looked at the tech. "Picture of the driver, anything?"

The tech shook his head. "Sorry detective, hat, glasses visor. Not enough detail to get a skethch."

"All right thanks." Danny said to the tech who nodded. Danny then tossed a look over to Baez. "Why don't we try those plates again?"

"All several thousand?" Baez asked in shock.

"Let's refocus to those in the surrounding area." Danny told her as he pulled up the list. He looked at Baez. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about my friend that I'm seeing. He's out on the streets right now." Baez remarked as she typed into the computer.

"We'll catch him Baez. Don't worry." Danny replied with more honesty than he felt.

 **SoHo**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Central show 12-David on 10-75 Pappa." Jamie said into the radio. He waited for Central to acknowledge the transmission. He groaned as they got out of the car. "12 hour tour today."

"Aren't we supposed to be executing ppm?" Rodriguez stated as they started up the block towards several shops. "What are we going to gain by exposing ourselves?"

"We are executing ppm, and besides this is what Sergeant Renzulli taught me. It helps to calm people to see us out on the streets with them knowing that we are not afraid of this guy." Jamie replied to Rodriguez's question. They walked along the street coming close to a couple of shops. Most of the people on the streets offered condolences and support. When they approached a jewelry store called Petroski Jeweler where Jamie saw the owner sweeping the sidewalk. "Hey Mr. Petroski."

"Jamie my boy, how did Edith enjoy her presents?" The owner Mr. Petroski asked Jamie as they stopped for a moment.

Jamie smiled. "She loved them Mr. Petroski. Thanks for helping me get everything set up."

"Oh since you are here, let me get you her other present, since you are busy with this terrible incident you probably won't have time." Mr. Petroski said walking into the shop with Jamie and Rodriguez walking in behind him. "You didn't have to follow me Jamie."

"Its orders Mr. Petroski because of the person gunning down the cops we are doing this." Jamie said with Mr. Petroski nodding his understanding. Jamie was handed a box to which he opened it and quickly pulled out the ring and examined it. "Perfect Mr. Petroski, thanks so much for doing this."

"No problem Jamie, sorry it wasn't ready by Christmas, but my stone setter had a family emergency." Mr. Petroski replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god Reagan, you are proposing?" Rodriguez asked.

Jamie looked at his partner. "You tell her Rodriguez, and you'll…"

Rodriguez smiled. "I won't I promise. Congrats."

"Hasn't said yes yet." Jamie replied with a smile putting the ring in the box in his pocket. "How much is the balance Mr. Petroski?"

"Pay me after this all said and done…"

"I can't do that Mr. Petroski." Jamie stated pulling out his wallet.

"120.00 dollars Jamie." Mr. Petroski said with down face, trying to help a family friend out, but Jamie handed him a bunch of bills, but Mr. Petroski smiled anyway at the thought of Eddie's reaction. "Thank you Jamie. Please tell me how she likes it."

"Will do Mr. Petroski." Jamie replied putting his wallet away. He shook Mr. Petroski hand before him and Rodriguez walked out of the shop. As they started down the sidewalk, Jamie saw a Town Car slowly coming up the street behind them. "Take it easy, but slowly act like you are listening to a broadcast and call in a town car following us."

Rodriguez wanted to turn around, but she nodded and tilted her head to act like she was listening to a transmission and hit the transmission button her radio. "Central-12-David possible sighting of suspect town car on 11135 Prince Street."

As the acknowledgement came, Jamie looked ahead and saw an opportunity. He motioned for Rodriguez to turn into an alley, as the car started to speed up. He turned his head and saw the backwindow coming down. "Down."

He and Rodriguez hit the ground behind a dumpster as the rounds were fired at them. Jamie quickly got up and ran to the edge of the alley with his gun drawn as people stayed down because of the shots. The car was stuck in a slow turn lane trying to turn right. Jamie started to run towards it with Rodriguez right behind him. "NYPD, driver get out of the car."

Instead the car made the right turn and sped off. Jamie and Rodriguez holstered their weapons and started back towards the alley. Rodriguez slowed her breathing to calm her nerves. "It was him wasn't it."

"Yeah it was." Jamie said as the stopped to wait for their backup to arrive.

Rodriguez looked at him. "Why down the alley? It was a dead end."

Jamie pointed to the security camera pointed at the street. "Hopefully he doesn't have on that stupid license plate thing to scramble the pictures."

Rodriguez patted him on the back as the first backup arrived on the scene.

 **Andrew Johnson Treatment Center**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

"What are we doing here mom?" Nicky asked hung over and very angry.

For Erin, she hoped lunch with Jack would give Nicky a chance to see that Jack was hurting as well. "Well its lunch time and I figured lunch with your dad would make you feel better. Besides I have to talk to him about your trust."

"Whatever." Nicky replied through the hangover and sun glasses as they walked into the treatment center. Nicky signed the log as did Erin. As they arrived at Jack's second floor room, Nicky finally removed her sunglasses. "Hey daddy?"

"Nicky you look like I did in college." Jack said trying to be funny but ended up coughing. Despite no treatment, and the cancer spreading, Jack was trying to make his daughter smile. "What shall we have for lunch?"

"Nothing I'm not that hungry." Nicky replied sitting in her chair.

Jack tossed a look to Erin who nodded. "Nicky I know this is tough for you, but please you promised me you be strong through all of this."

"I'm trying ok, dad, but it's not fair. I watched Grandma die from Cancer, so did great grandma Betty. You're supposed to be around for everything. My wedding, graduation, my kids, my….." Nicky started to say, but caught herself. She got up and ran out of the room towards the visitor's bathroom next door with her hand covering her mouth.

Jack looked at Erin with a sad face. "How long has this been going on?"

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, she aced all her exams, so she could have been doing since the end of classes."

"I'll try Erin, but if she is acting like this, I may not get through to her." Jack replied coughing again. He reached for the glass on the table next to his bed. "How about Andrew?"

"Oh Jack, I don't…"

"Look I know it's not my place, but with him he might get through to her." Jack told Erin as he slowly sat up. Erin came over and took his hands. Jack looked at the door. "Just try it and and ask him, just in case."

Erin took a deep breath and thought about what Jack had told her.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny was coming back from the coffee machine with another cup when he saw a lot of activity in the bullpen. "What's going on?"

"He just tried to kill two more cops over in SoHo." Baez remarked handing him his coat, to which Danny followed Baez towards the exit. "He missed and both cops are ok."

"That's good, so what's the rush?" Danny asked.

Baez spoke quickly "Surveillance footage caught the camera, and we're hoping we could get a shot at the license plate, but that's not what is important."

"Who was shot at Baez?" Danny demanded as he stopped in front of her.

"It was Jamie and his partner." Baez told him.

Danny face remained set but he turned and quickly opened the door with Baez following close behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I fell asleep before I had a chance to finish this last night. As a Marine, I was trying to find a different bad guy, but I thought about it for a few moments and decided a disgruntled Marine would make the perfect bad guy.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Councilman I understand your concern, but I assure you we are doing everything within our power to hunt this person down and put a stop to him." Frank said on the phone to a member of the city council. He looked up at Garrett who just held up his hands. "I will let you know as soon I have something."

Frank hung up the phone as Garrett shook his head as he pulled out his phone. "Everyone is worried about Times Square and New Year's Eve upcoming."

"That's my concern as well but as far as anyone knows this is still a suspect with a vendetta against police and not a terrorist." Frank remarked as he leaned back in his chair. He saw Ghormley come in. "Sid, I am hoping you have good news."

"The suspect shot at Jamie and his partner while they were on foot patrol over in SoHo." Ghormley stated that got Garrett to drop what he was doing and Frank out of his chair. "They are both fine. Jamie spotted a Towne Car coming up and suspected it was the suspect. He and his partner dove into an alley after they called it in. The suspect got away though before back could arrive."

Garrett set down his phone. "What were they doing over in SoHo?"

"That was their patrol assignment since they were on extended tour." Ghormley replied looking at the commissioner who was staring out of the window. "Jamie is a smart officer. He picked an alley near a building that had a camera facing down the street."

Frank nodded. "He is that. Anything else Sid?"

"Danny is on the way to the scene to talk to Jamie and hopefully get a license plate, but more than likely the suspect will still be using that license plate cover that scrambles pictures of the plates." Ghormley remarked as he set the briefing paper down. "Anything else comes in I'll bring it to you sir."

"Thank you Sid." Frank replied to the statement. Ghormley left the office as Frank breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned and faced Garrett. "Make sure you are on top of this too Garrett."

"I'll make sure to let them know it's still an attack on the department and not you personally." Garrett answered picking up his phone and started towards the door. He turned around as he had his hand on the handle. "Thank god Jamie is alright."

"Yeah." Frank replied as Garrett opened the door and Baker walked in. "I need a minute Baker."

"Yes sir." Baker replied shutting the door behind her.

Frank just sat there alone with his thoughts.

 **SoHo**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny parked the car and got out quickly with Baez right behind them as he moved at a fast walk to where Jamie was standing around talking to other officers from his precinct. They cleared out as Danny approached. He pulled Jamie into a bear hug. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, trust me I'm fine." Jamie said in reply hugging his brother back. He sighed as Danny released the hug and smiled at him. Baez came up and gave Jamie a quick hug too. Jamie looked at his brother and partner. "Eddie on her way?"

"I'm here." Eddie replied coming at a fast walk as well, and throwing herself into Jamie's arms. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but you may need to wash that uniform. We dove behind a dumpster." Jamie replied hugging her back. He saw her look up, so he smirked at her."

"No wonder you smell like fine food and wine." Eddie replied with her own smirk as she let go.

Danny and Baez smiled for a moment but then got back to the business why they are there. Danny pulled out his notebook. "Tell us everything you saw kid?"

Jamie nodded and explained what they had done and what they saw. "When I suspected it was the town car, I motioned for Rodriguez to go into the alley for cover. That is when the car sped up and shot at us."

"Good thing he did too. CSU pulled a forty caliber from the crates down there." Rodriguez pointed to where the crates where. "It was at the height of my head."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to Jamie. "Which way did the car go?"

"Up the street and turned right onto West Broadway." Jamie pointed out. He shifted on his feet. "This after we gave chase and ordered him out of the car. I thought doctors were supposed to do no harm."

"What was that Jamie?" Baez asked.

"Yeah that's right. The license plate had AMA-SGRN on it." Rodriguez remarked as well.

"Wait a minute you two saw the license plate." Danny asked getting nods from Jamie and his partner.

"How come you didn't put this on the air babe?" Eddie asked as she stood by taking all this in. She was surprised.

"It just came back to me as we were talking." Jamie stated.

"Detective." A lab tech came up shaking his head. "The footage is a no go. The guy had the same thing to scramble the pictures of the license plate."

"Well thankfully Officer Reagan here got the license plate." Danny said with a smile. He motioned everybody over. "Alright listen up. Put out a broadcast for the license plate, AMA-SGRN. That is the license plate of the town car that is shooting at cops."

"He may have ditched the car realizing the officers saw the plate this time." Baez remarked as everyone nodded. "Make sure that you call for backup if you spot the car. Don't approach it alone."

Everyone nodded and moved off except for Jamie and Rodriguez. Danny turned to them. "You two go back write up your statements and get them to me, before you head back out."

"I rather be…" Jamie started to say.

"I'll make sure he does it Danny." Eddie said with a smile on her face. She pulled Jamie by the arm with Rodriguez following behind with a smile on her face. "Back to the house Reagan and do your homework."

"Thanks Eddie." Danny replied with his own smile. He turned back to Baez. "Let's head back to the squad and run these plates."

Baez smiled as well. "About time we caught a break."

Danny nodded as he and Baez walked back towards their car with a purpose.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin was on the phone with Danny after hearing about another attempted shooting of an officer. "Thanks for letting me know Danny. Bye."

Andrew sat across from her, exhausted from his early day, but now obviously worried. "Jamie ok?"

"He's fine, so is his partner." Erin answered the question. That brought a sigh of relief to Andrew who caused Erin to smile. She leaned back in her chair. "But the bad news is…."

"It didn't go so well with Jack I take it?" Andrew asked getting a shake of the head from Erin. He sighed and leaned forward. "Now what?"

Erin took a deep breath. She knew this would come as a shock to him. "Jack suggest maybe you talk to you her."

"Me, he suggested me?" Andrew said in shock with Erin nodding. He got up and walked around for a moment. "Whoa, that is heavy."

"Shocked me too, but he figures maybe you can reach her where we can't." Erin replied as she got up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know you love Nicky, and if you don't want to do this I understand."

"No I'll do it, because he's right. Someone has to get through to her." Andrew replied taking her hands in his and looking at her. He thought about it for a moment. "I think I have an idea how to do this."

"How?" Erin asked.

"Just trust me. Bring Nicky by the hospital tomorrow morning at nine." Andrew said letting her hands go and pulling out his cell phone. "I have to make a call. Love you."

"Love you too." Erin replied as she watched Andrew walk out of her office. She hoped whatever he was working on would do the trick.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Reagan, you know that license plate that Jamie and his partner saw?" Baez asked as she saw Danny come back from the file room of the squad.

Danny nodded at the question. "Yeah tell me it's in the system as stolen?"

"You bet it is, right off a medical professor at NYU who is also a surgeon at St. Benedicts." Baez asked handing the report over to Danny. "Had his car stolen when he was lecturing at NYU about a week ago. Reported the car stolen."

"So who ever stole the car dump the plates and our suspect picked up the plates and put them on the town car to use in the shootings to throw us off." Danny remarked getting a nod from Baez. "Well unless we have the perp that stole the car, it's a dead end, but at least we know where the plates came from."

"Reagan, you dismissed this too quickly. The car had LoJack and GPS." Baez said with a smile on her face. She pulled another document from her desk and passed it over. "When auto theft raid that chop shop last week, they found what was left of the car, and the guy who stole it along with other cars and the 10 others. The perp's name is William Daniels. Currently awaiting trial."

"Please tell me he is still at Riker's Island?" Danny asked already knowing the answer to the question with a smile on his face.

Baez nodded. "His CO's are waiting for us to arrive for us to talk to him.

"Perfect, I could use a trip to the East River." Danny replied with a larger smile on his face as he and Baez got up and put on their coats. He pulled out his cell phone and placed a call. "Hey sis, I need you to meet me Rikers. You up for it?"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Mahattan, New York**

"Reagan come here for a second." Sgt. Renzulli called to his old boot as Jamie and Taylor were getting ready to leave the precinct again to head back out onto patrol following the writing up of their statements for Danny. Jamie walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "Hey I just wanted to check on you to see how you are doing considering what happen to you?"

"I'm fine Sarge, truly I am." Jamie had told his old TO. He knew why he was asking, and six months after his near death at a shootout, everyone was worried if he would freeze under fire, except for Eddie that is. But Jamie had not only talked about with family and his priest, but the department psychologist as well. "If you are worried sarge I can…."

"No I wanted to make sure because it's not only standard, but I still worry about you. You tened to find a way to get into trouble despite being a golden boy." Sgt. Renzulli smirked that got Jamie laughing. He got up and clasped Jamie by the shoulders. "You got a bright career ahead of you Jamie, a women and family who loves you very much as well as friends and partners who will go to the mat for you. You remember that if you need to talk to anybody ok?"

"Will do Sarge." Jamie assured him.

"Get out of here." Renzulli told his old boot who nodded and opened the door as he left the office.

Rodriguez was waiting for him. "Everything ok?"

"Yep never better." Jamie replied with a smile on his face. He heard his radio go off. "12-Charlie request backup at 11114 to East 7th Street and 2nd Avenue for possible 10-52 domestic disturbance."

"Not these two again." Rodriguez muttered as she and Jamie rushed out of the precinct to go to the address.

 **Rikers Island**

 **Bronx New York**

Danny and Baez waited for Erin to clear security. Danny pointed to his watch as his sister walked up to them. "Took us 20 minutes to get here. You should have been here before us."

"Well you tell that to the idiot driver who t-boned a delivery truck." Erin remarked with a smirk on her face. "I gather you caught a potential break in the case?"

"Yeah Williams Daniels stole the car that plates that the town car is using. Got arrested in a chop shop bust." Danny stated as they walked down towards the area where inmates met with their lawyers and opposition council. "So if he can get us a description?"

"According to the file, his council is Tara Brighton. Went up against her a few times. She's pretty good." Erin remarked as they neared the room they would use.

"Pretty good?" Baez asked.

"She is tenacious but I whip her butt." Erin remarked with a smile as the electronic buzz of the door let them into the room. Erin walked over to the table where William and Tara were sitting. "Nice to see you again Tara."

"Erin, I heard about Jack so sorry. Tell Nicky I am thinking about her." Tara replied with a halfhearted smile.

"I will do that. Now to business. William Daniels, the detectives here would like some information from you, and if you provide it, my office is willing to cut you a deal?" Erin stated as she pulled out the briefing sheet. She looked it over. "Call it 5 years for the auto theft, time serve for destruction of private property and probation for resisting arrest."

Tara leaned back in her chair. "How about minimum security, and 2 years for the auto theft?

Erin shook her head. "5 years is the minimum under state statuettes."

"Oh we can negotiate that Erin come on." Tara also countered.

"This is a deal of a life time, because I have enough evidence to throw you away for at least 30 years." Erin remarked getting the briefing sheet back from Tara. She looked over at William Daniels who Tara nodded too.

"The day I stole that Mercedes, I was going to ditch the lojack and GPS for good money once the car was stripped." William stated as he shifted in his seat. He looked at the trio in front of him so continued. "That is when this white dude with a weird haircut came over. He offered me 100 bucks cash from for the license, so I gave it to him."

Baez made notes of this. "What did he look like William?"

William thought for a moment. "White guy about six feet tall, bald, had a tattoo of Eagle on top of a globe."

Danny looked at William. "Did it have a anchor and a rope as well, with the eagle holding a banner in its mouth?"

"Yeah it did actually." William nodded. Erin and Baez tossed a look over to Danny.

"Give us a moment please Tara?" Erin asked. She got a nod from the defense lawyer indicating take the time needed. Erin, Danny and Baez went to a corner of a room. "What is it Danny?"

"Guy is a Marine." Danny stated with a look a disbelief in his face. He took a deep breath for a second. "Look if he can remember details, let's have him do a sketch."

Baez nodded. "Sounds good, and I'll check on the canvass for the car."

They all nodded and came back towards the table. Erin sat back down at the table. "We want you to do a sketch of the man you describe, along with the deal. Do we have an agreement?"

Tara and William looked at each other and nodded. "We do."

Danny still looked on in disbelief that a Marine could do this.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Had a hard time trying to wrap up this chapter. You'll find out how Danny contact Major Jorgenson and how he actually knows him during family dinner, as well as resolving Nicky's attitude takes place as well. Please enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **East 7** **th** **Street and 2** **nd** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Rodriguez pulled their patrol car right up behind Eddie's and Walsh's at the address that the couple that had been arrested a couple times already was from. Jamie and Rodriguez jumped out of their car and over towards the couple which had Walsh and Eddie separating them. Jamie stopped by Walsh who was holding back the boyfriend. "Alright that's enough."

"We arrested you both twice already, and if the message we sent wasn't clear enough for you this will be." Eddie shouted to the both of them as they began to calm down again. "Next time we come here, we won't arrest you for disorderly conduct, resisting arrest, assault on officers. It will be for a public nuisance charge, misappropriating police resources, public nuisance, on top of whatever we think of."

"You can't do that?" The girlfriend said in shock.

"Yes we can for the general safety and wellbeing of the citizens we can." Jamie backed up Eddie as the officers slowly backed away from the couple. Jamie tossed looks at the both of them. "You two have options, go counseling."

"Or you go to MMA gym a friend of mine works at and take out your aggressions in the ring." Eddie stated handing both the girlfriend and boyfriend a car. "I told her to expect your call."

The couple looked at each other for a moment. The girlfriend then looked at Eddie. "Thank you."

"We appreciate it." The boyfriend remarked with a nod of his head.

All four officers nodded and moved away from the couple who was embracing. Walsh looked at Eddie. "Alright spill Janko?"

"It's makeup sex, and the adrenaline coming from a rush or a fight." Eddie stated as they arrived back at the patrol cars. They were looking at her. "I spotted photos of them in the boyfriend's wallet, doing extreme things, like rock climbing, mountain biking in the Andes, skydiving, free diving, and things like that. I figured they ran out of things to get their adrenaline pumping, so they picked to fighting."

"Get arrested for fighting and have makeup sex." Rodriguez replied shaking her head. She looked at all of them. "Of all the crazy things I heard of to keep spice in a relationship."

"Oh it's not so bad." Jamie said with a sly smile on his face as he started back towards his and Rodriguez's patrol car. Eddie tossed him a glance and not so sly smirk. "Rodriguez let's go."

"Oh Eddie you are going have to tell me?" Walsh replied with a smile on her face after Jamie had said that.

"I don't think so Walsh." Eddie replied with a smile on her face now. She remember the fight her and Jamie had a couple weeks ago about where to celebrate Christmas and it lead to a pretty passionate make up session. "Call it in."

Both cars pulled away from the curb as the couple walked arm in arm back into their apartment.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank." Garrett said coming into the office as Frank was going over other paperwork. His work never stopped despite the search for the car and the police shooter. Garrett sat down in a chair. "The media is clamoring for a statement from you. They want to know why this suspect hasn't been caught yet."

"The investigation is ongoing and the task force is following every possible lead, and I am confident that we will have the person or persons responsible for this in custody soon." Frank remarked without looking up from the file he was looking at.

"I think they want a little bit more than that." Garrett answered as he looked at his phone. He saw Frank look up from the folder and looked at Garrett. "Just saying because we have been giving that line since the incident takes place."

"I am not going out to give a press conference and possibly give away where the investigation is currently to the suspect or suspects." Frank answered setting down the folder and getting up to go around the desk. He walked over to the couch where he sat down and picked up another folder. "Another reason is that they will want to know if I spoke to Officer Ortega's family."

"And you did, you prayed with them." Garrett answered getting up from his chair and moving to the chair across from Frank. "No shame in letting them know that."

"Did you know Officer Ortega survived two combat tours in Afghanistan?" Frank stated as he passed over the file folder to Garrett. He leaned back in the couch. "Bronze Star for retrieving two wounded men under fire. His wife said that him serving with the NYPD was his continuing to do what he did in the army. Protect innocent's civilians, but this time from home."

Garrett closed the file folder and passed it back to Frank. "The investigation is ongoing and every possible lead is being followed."

"That works." Frank smiled as he took the folder back.

Garrett got up and made his way towards the door.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez were back at the precinct going over other cases they had since they were waiting on any information to come in about the search for the shooter. Danny closed a file. "Where is that sketch?"

"Should be here any moment according to the sketch artist." Baez remarked as cell phone rang. She answered it as an officer with a brown folder walked up to Danny.

"Detective, it's the sketch you were waiting for." The officer stated as Danny took the envelope.

"Thanks." Danny replied as the paper sketch and a USB drive came out of the envelope. He plugged the USB into the computer and began to run the search as Baez's phone call ended. "What's going on?"

"That was a unit from the 12th. They found the car abandoned over in the Lower East Side." Baez remarked as she set the phone down. "The car is being sent to the garage for processing. Did the sketch arrive?"

"Yeah running it now." Danny stated as his computer beeped. He turned his attention to the computer. "That was fast. Okay, the man that paid our boy William is Fredrick Jameson. Lives over in the East Village. Former Marine Staff Sergeant, discharged honorably, but arrested multiple times for protesting the police."

Baez "Served three tours in Afghanistan, and divorced according to this. Assaulted another protester who was trying to protest peacefully the police."

"Got his address here Baez. Alert ESU to have them meet us at his apartment." Danny stated getting up with Baez nodded. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Erin, we found the driver. I need a warrant delivered to the address I'm about to give you."

 **East 12** **th** **Street and Avenue D**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny, Baez and about a dozen ESU officers made their way into the apartment building securing the area and forcing people back inside. As they arrived at the back end of the second floor hallway, Danny, Baez, and the ESU entry team took up positions. Danny nodded to the man holding the ram. The ram connected with the door and the team entered the apartment. "NYPD."

As the police moved through the apartment, a body ran across the hallway. "Freeze NYPD."

The ESU members moved through the apartment to where they saw the body cross the hallway. Danny and Baez moved behind them. They saw a man come out from behind a door to the bedroom holding a gun. "Hold your fire everyone. Sir put the gun the down, put the gun down."

"You get out of here, you don't belong here. I didn't hear you or see a search warrant." The man said as he pointed the gun at floor. He saw the ESU team remain at the door. "You are violating my constitutional rights."

"Sir, I am going to reach into my pocket and show you the warrant." Danny stated as he held up his hand and reached into the trouser pocket pulling out the warrant. "Here it is sir. What is your name?"

"Sergeant Mario Angelo, December 4, 1990, 456616445." The man said to the group of officers.

"What's he giving us?" Baez asked keeping her gun pointed the man.

"What you give if you are prisoner of war." Danny replied as he lowered his gun. He dug into his pocket pulling out his wallet. "Stay calm everybody. Sergeant Angelo, Sergeant Reagan, 1st Battalion 6th Marines. You're not a POW, we just want to talk to Staff Sergeant Jameson. Where is he?"

"You're a traitor to the Corps, and you don't deserve to live." Mario Angelo stated as he started to raise his gun.

"No don't do that." Danny pleaded.

Yet a crafty ESU member knowing that taking any suspects or witnesses alive was going to help bring the killer to justice, loaded his shotgun with bean bags rounds. He fired three shots rapidly hitting Mario in the chest with the bean bags knocking him to the ground. The ESU team moved in and quickly secured the suspect. Danny patted the man on the back. "What's your bar you drink at, I owe you a couple rounds."

"I'm going to hold you to that detective." The ESU member smiled as they brought the man up to his feet and escorted him as he struggled out of the apartment.

Baez looked around. "Alright get CSU in here and search this place. Reagan, who do you think that guy was?"

"Probably the gunner or driver." Danny answered as he went to the bookshelf.

"How do you know?" Baez asked coming over.

"Oh just a hunch about Marines." Danny replied showing her a picture of their main suspect and the man they just arrested with three other marines in front of a Humvee.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin set the case folder down and rubbed her eyes. Many trials and hearings had been pushed back due to the holiday season but for Erin, her prep work wasn't complete. This thing with Nicky and the issue with Jack's cancer wasn't helping the matters much. "God I hope this thing with Andrew works out."

She got up and walked out of her office on to the floor. While busy, it was noticeably less packed than it should have been for day. A large portion of the staff had taken time off to celebrate early or visit relatives. She leaned against the door and looked out upon the office. That is where her assistant found her a moment later. "Miss Reagan?"

Erin looked at her assistant who seemed like she was worried about something. "Yes Laura?"

"Everything ok?" Laura asked as she looked at her boss in concern.

"Yep, just had to stretch and try to relieve this eye pain." Erin replied with a small smile. That was partly the truth. She really wanted to get rid of the headache that was being caused by Nicky and her way of handling her father's cancer news.

"Very well ma'am. Detective Reagan called, he wants you down at his squad. They caught a suspect." Laura told her.

Erin's headache suddenly went to a minimum. She grabbed her briefcase and jacket as her assistant came into her office. "Laura make sure we have judges that are going to be here so if any additional warrants….."

"The list is in your email ma'am and has been printed out." Laura remarked handing Erin a hardcopy as she started to walk towards the door.

"When you pass the LSATS, I am having you join my staff as the intern." Erin replied with a smile as she put the list in the briefcase.

"Thank you, ma'am." Laura replied as they walked towards the elevators.

"Also make sure that the night messenger is cleared to handle warrants." Erin told her as she pressed the button.

"Done." Laura made the notes.

Erin got on the elevator. "Thank you Laura."

The doors closed as Laura replied and walked away.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny looked on into the interrogation room with the suspect and his lawyer as he sipped at his coffee. He saw that the lawyer was talking to his client and pointing to the laptop computer. Danny was so into studying Mario Angelo that he didn't know Baez walk on up. "Reagan, you stare any harder, your mind is going to burn?"

"Well Linda also told me that this job will cause me to have my brain fried." Danny stated as e didn't turn away from the window. When the lawyer shifted to turn towards the window, Danny looked at Baez. "What you got?"

Baez moved away from the interrogation window towards her desk. "Search of the car came up with nothing. 40 cal rounds in the backseat, but no fingerprints and no DNA. He wiped down everything. What's up with the computer?"

"You'll see if Erin ever gets here." Danny told her as he sipped at the coffee.

"I'm here and what computer." Erin said as she walked up to Danny's desk setting her coat down and looking at the both of them.

"Just follow me and keep quiet." Danny said as he walked towards the interrogation room. He pulled out his cell phone and texted a number. He opened the door. "Sergeant Angelo, I know you think I must be a traitor to the Corps and country, but I am only going to ask you this once. Where is the Staff Sergeant Jameson at? Because if we get to him, it ain't going to end pretty and he won't have chance to tell his side of the story."

"Go to hell you nothing POG." Mario Angelo shouted at Danny.

"Very well then." Danny stated in reply. He picked up the screen and hit the button. "Major Jorgenson, can you hear me?"

"Hear you fine Sergeant Reagan." Major Jorgenson said in reply to Danny's question. Erin and Baez saw Mario Angelo's eyes go wide. "Sergeant Angelo, you will answer this Marine's question and help bring in Staff Sergeant Jameson you understand me Marine?"

"Sir he is…" Mario Angelo started to obviously his former commanding officer.

Major Jorgenson leaned forward towards his camera and pointed a finger at the screen. "Sergeant Reagan was awarded the bronze star for bravery during the Battle of Fallujah. I served with him, and he is a man of his word. SO you tell him what he wants to know Marine, or I will reactivate you and bring you up on charges, you hear me?"

"Aye, Aye sir." Mario Angelo replied coming to attention at his seat.

"Thank you Major Jorgenson." Danny told the Major.

"No problem Sergeant Reagan. Bring him in and make sure he's treated fairly." Major Jorgenson replied with a nod before signing off.

Danny closed the computer lid and walked over to Mario Angelo. "Now before I ask you the question, Miss Reagan here is with the DA's office. So make your case to her if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in jail, which is where I think you should belong."

"And the DA office is not too willing right now to give away the farm, plus I think the Brooklyn DA also wants a shot at you and Jameson as well." Erin said leaning forward in her chair. She pulled out a piece of paper and passed it over to the lawyer. "This is just my office, you'll have to ask what the Brooklyn DA might offer you, and I'm telling you right…."

"You know what, you can haggle over the deal afterwards." Danny said cutting off his sister. He ignored the look he was getting and held up one finger. "WHERE IS HE MARINE?"

Mario knew he was caught between his loyalty to his commanding officer and his friend. He took a deep breath. "He operates with in a four square mile area of his apartment. That apartment was our MOB."

"MOB?" Baez asked.

"Main operating base, place where you get all your supplies and gear from." Danny answered in reply. He turned back towards Angelo. "Not enough Angelo, I need more."

Mario looked down at the table. "In case like this happen, we would use escape and evade techniques, and drop all communication. But I know there is a store locker near the Williamsburg Bridge where we kept gear we would use."

"No family nothing like that in the area?" Erin asked.

"No, he is using SERE, basically Survive, escape, resist and evade. He won't go near family unless he has too." Danny stated as he stood up straight.

"So how do we find him?" Baez asked.

"Go to his record." Danny said turning to walk out of interrogation.

Erin and Baez looked on in shock.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Work and family has kept me pretty busy these past couple days. Next chapter we get the Nicky wrap up with her problems with Jack's cancer, family dinner and how Frank tells Jamie about the promotion. And as far as the ring and Jamko goes, keep tuned.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Danny are you sure about this?" Erin asked as they sat at the desk looking through the copies of Fredrick Jameson service record.

Baez nodded her agreement with Erin as they scrolled through the pages of the service record. "I have to agree with your sister Reagan; how are we going to find out where this guy is by going through his service record?"

Danny didn't even bother to look up from his copy of his service record. "Trust me. Everything you could want to know about somebody and where they are from is in their service record. If he is using SERE, we'll find clues in here."

"Why not run his face through facial recognition, or put it out there on the news?" Erin asked as she went back to her copy of the service record.

"As part of his plan, he would scout the area near his home for those cameras, and I bet he has map of where they all are and their blind spots." Danny replied still not looking up from his service record.

Baez shook her head. "Great like looking for a needle in a haystack with needles underneath."

"Yeah. How come Major Jorgenson couldn't help us and how do you know him anyway?" Erin remarked as she and Baez looked at Danny when she made the comment.

"Well the Major is getting ready to fly to Iraq in a couple days, and his platoon responded to my units request for reinforcements while I was in Fallujah." Danny remarked as he stopped on a particular page. "Baez on page 120 on Jameson work history page, it says he worked with a cousin who was with Con-ED prior to going to boot camp."

"I thought you said he wasn't going to go to family." Erin remarked as she flipped to the page.

"He's not, but I bet he's got a current updated diagram of all man size pipes in the area." Danny said as he looked up the cousin's information on the computer. He found a current phone number and dialed it.

"Makes sense, during the daylight move underground to stay out of sight, then night time come out when less people are likely to see you." Baez remarked.

"Or use the storm drains as a place for warmth and cover." Danny answered as the phone continued to ring. "Mr. Stevens, Detective Danny Reagan with the NYPD. Your cousin Fredrick Jameson, did he by chance borrow or make a copy of CON-Ed's current updated storm drain and drainage pipe system?"

Danny listened to the call for a few moments as the cousin spoke to him. "No sir I understand he is family, but I thank you for your cooperation."

"Turned us down huh?" Baez asked.

"No, Fredrick got a job in the CON-Ed office where the maps are downloaded and handed to the guys who go into tunnels." Danny remarked as he got up and stretched. "Easily could have printed off an extra copy for himself."

"Still it's a lot of territory to cover Danny." Erin remarked.

Baez's phone rang as Danny nodded. "It is but it's a start and we'll get a map of the system and start a search near where the car was found and branch out from there. What did you get Baez?"

"Lab pulled fibers from the trunk. Material matches to a bag used by the United States military." Baez stated as she looked up from the notes she took from the phone call.

"All right screw the search of the area. Erin I need a warrant for the locker he rents." Danny said to his sister as he typed something into his computer. He quickly found what he was looking for.

"How will you find out which storage place he uses? Must be a couple dozen by the Williamsburg?" Erin asked.

"True, but only one that has lockers big enough for the type of gear I think they would be using." Danny replied as he got up. He motioned Erin over to look at the screen. "Value Storage on Orchard and Stanton. Right in his comfort zone."

"I'll call it in." Erin replied getting up and picking up her cell to place the call.

Danny turned and looked at his partner. "Call ESU and the 12th. Have units meet us there but keep a low profile."

"It's a long shot you're betting on Danny." Baez warned him.

"True, but if I had to wager. I bet on the Marine." Danny stated as he grabbed his jacket.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Just do what Detective Reagan suggest and then we'll deal with the aftermath later." Frank said into the phone and hung it up looking at Garrett and Ghormley. "ESU commander doesn't like the fact that Danny is taking a long shot on a hunch."

"I can understand that. Danny's playing a hunch with the suspect service record and a longshot on a storage business." Garrett remarked as he looked across the desk to his boss. He took a deep breath. "I mean what if he is wrong?"

"I bet on Danny being right than him being wrong Garrett." Ghormley stated by looking at the DCPI.

"It's still a long shot Sid." Frank remarked as he leaned back in his chair. He eyed both men. He then turned his attention to Ghormley. "What do you think?"

"I spent four years commanding Detective Reagan sir, and in my honest opinion he's more right than he is wrong." Ghormely told Frank.

Garrett tossed a look over to Ghormley. "And if he's wrong this time, he may blow any chance of us catching the suspect."

"And if he's right we get a cop killer off the streets." Ghormley shot back.

Frank looked at both men for a second. "Detective Reagan for the time being runs this operation, so its his decision."

"And if he's wrong, you end up with egg on your face." Garrett answered his boss's statement.

Frank sighed and looked "Had plenty of that when he was growing up, but that is what makes him a great detective."

"What's that sir?" Ghormley asked.

"The ability to know follow his instinct even if it wrong sometimes." Frank replied with a soft smile on his face.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Reagan, Rodriguez, Janko Walsh. Report down by the Williamsburgh bridge and change into colors." Sgt. Renzulli stated to the four offices who had been ordered back to the precinct.

"Whats going on Sarge?" Eddie asked as they stopped by his office.

"You are going to be assiting Detective Reagan in surveillance of a storage unit place he is betting that our police shooter is using as place to store goods." Sergeant Renzulli stated as he looked at a clipboard. "Reagan, you and Janko were requested to play a drunk, grabby feely couple. I trust you two can remain professional?"

Jamie and Eddie saw the sly smile from Sgt. Renzulli. Jamie shook his head in laughter. "I can, don't know about shorty here."

"Oh please, we should be worry about you." Eddie replied with her own sly smile. "We'll be professional Sarge."

"I know you'll be. I just like goading at you." Sgt. Renzulli replied with a small laugh. He consulted his clipboard again. "Walsh, Rodriguez dress warmly because you two are a couple of bar hopping single ladies in the area."

"Perfect that's how I want to work my extended tour." Walsh quipped with a smirk. She tossed a look over to Jamie. "Tell you brother thanks a lot Reagan."

"I will." Jamie replied with the same smirk.

"Alright, you're expected down there in an hour. Get going. Remember your vests." Renzulli reminded them as they left for the locker room.

Jamie moved to the locker room walking inside and going to his locker. As he began to change, he took the ring out of his pocket and started to set it on the top shelf of his locker when he stopped himself. He opened the box and examined it. He sighed and decided to keep it with him. Once he had changed into the colors of the day, he put the ring in his coat pocket and zippered it closed. He walked out of the locker room and met up with Eddie, Walsh and his partner. Eddie smirked at him. "You are generally not this slow when we go out."

"Sorry." Jamie replied as he smirked back. All four walked outside and towards their cars to go meet up with Danny.

 **Orchard and Stanton**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez got the members that had arrived in a closed shop across the street from the storage place. Danny when he got the signal that everyone was there waved. "Alright listen up. I know everyone thinks this a long shot but this is the best shot we have. Detective Baez and I will look to see if our suspect has a locker across the street. ESU you spread your team in a perimeter around the building, while our four teams of UC's will be out on the street."

"You see him, you don't approach, you radio it in, and then we'll move in accordingly." Baez stated to everyone.

"Crash and contain. It will be sundown in 30 minutes, so I expect him to surface any time soon." Danny stated.

One of the ESU members held up his hand. "How can you be so sure detective?"

Danny crossed his arms. "This guy is a former Marine and trained in SERE. If he didn't have that much supplies he has to go to place where he has some. And we have his apartment under surveillance. Any other questions?"

There were none. Danny looked around. "Alright go ahead and get in position and try to remain blended."

Everyone nodded and moved to set up what Danny had requested. Danny tossed a looked to Jamie and Eddie who returned it. Yet Danny and Baez moved quickly across the street to the storage unit building and walked into the lower office. Danny held up his badge and the warrant to the manager on duty as Baez held up her badge and a picture of their suspect. "Ma'am good evening. Detectives Reagan and Baez. Does this man rent a storage locker here?"

The female studied the warrant for a second before she took the picture that Baez held up and studied it for a moment. "Yep that's jarhead. Always wear the Marines shirts."

"What floor is his locker on ma'am?" Baez asked taking the picture back.

"Second floor. I'll get you the key." The female manager stated. She turned and retrieved a key of the rack behind her. "He used our locks and gave us the key just in case he lost his."

"Thank, please wait here with these officers." Danny said to a plains clothes officers who held up their ids to the women. Then he and Baez moved quickly into the hallway leading to the storage lockers. It took a couple minutes before they arrived at the unit they were looking for. "Here is Baez."

"Yep." Baez replied as she drew her weapon and had it at the ready as Danny unlocked the locker, drew his weapon and raised it. Baez whistled. "Whoa."

"Whoa is right." Danny replied as he and Baez walked into the locker. Inside were cases of MRE's, packs of clothes, and a gun safe which was open and contained an assault rifle, shot gun and smaller caliber weapons. Danny pulled out his radio. "All units this is Detective Reagan, we have positive id on the locker."

Over and up one block, Jamie and Eddie heard the report come in Danny as they played up their role as the drunk grabby feely couple. Eddie grabbed Jamie's arm. "Sounds like the right place."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is try and see if this guy is willing…" Jamie started to say when he spot a person coming out of an alley across the street. He pulled Eddie in close to him. "Eddie across the street."

Eddie got what he was talking about and stumbled so Jamie could pull her up so she could look. "That's our boy Jamie."

"Play up the touchy feely, while I place a call." Jamie told her as they stumbled down the sidewalk. Eddie pushed Jamie into a wall as she ran her hands over him as Jamie dialed a number.

In the storage unit, Danny's phone rang. He looked at the number. "Jamie what is it?"

"Danny boy, what's up brother?" Jamie stated as drunk as he could. He kissed sloppily Eddie on the lips. "I have a bottle of Jameson on the way to you."

Danny motioned to Baez indicating Jamie spotted him. "Where is the Jameson exactly?"

"Should be approaching the corner of Orchard shortly. You should have quite a party with it." Jamie said as he and Eddie observed Fredrick Jameson approach the corner.

"Thanks kid." Danny replied ending the call.

"Detective, suspect is approaching the corner of Orchard and Stanton." The radio blared as Baez and Danny closed the locker and moved towards the office.

"Rodger. Let him approach the building then seal off the area." Danny said as they reached the stairs and ran down them taking them two at a time. Danny reached the office and motioned for the lady behind the desk to go inside the inner office. "Ma'am please go into inner office and close the door."

She didn't argue when she had saw the officers pulled their weapons. The radio blared again as the door shut. "Suspect took a quick surveillance look, but now is approaching your location."

"Move in now." Danny ordered over the radio.

As soon as the order was given, ESU officers emerged from their locations in vans and the building they used as a staging area. Undercover cars closed off the intersection as a FBI tactical van pulled up as well. Danny stepped out onto the sidewalk with Baez providing cover. "Fredrick Jameson, dropped the bag and place your hands on top of your head."

Yet for Fredrick Jameson he looked around as officers and FBI tactical team closed in on him on the sidewalk. He turned and looked at Danny. "You traitor. I know who you are Detective."

"Major Jorgenson wants you to come in safely Staff Sergeant. He's a good man who's always looking out for you." Danny pleaded with the former Marine. He lowered his weapon slightly. "You'll have a chance to air your grievances Marine."

"Not this time, not when you cops are an occupying force and killing innocent civilians like the insurgents." Jameson stated. He looked around and reached for his waist band.

"Don't do that." Danny shouted.

But it was to no avail as Fredrick Jameson pulled the pistol from his waistband and brought it up. Every officer and FBI agent fired at least a few shots at him. The impacts from the bullets threw Fredrick into the wall behind him but on reflex he fired on one shot harmless into the ground in front of him as he slumped dead against the wall.

"God damn it." Danny shouted as he rushed over and kickd the gun away as others moved in as well.

"Is this how he wanted to go down, in a no win situation?" Baez asked.

Danny got up down and looked at the body of the former Marine who somehow lost sight of what he believed in. "Marines don't believe in no win situations Baez, he wanted to go down fighting."

Danny got up and walked away from the body as other officers relaxed as an ambulance arrived on scene to check on the body despite the obvious.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I am too Mr. Mayor that this worked out as well." Frank said into the phone a few minutes after the official word came from the investigation team. Frank leaned back in his chair. "I would like that as well sir. Thank you and good night to you too sir."

Frank set the phone down as Garrett looked on. He had a paper waiting in his hand. "He wants to take part in your victory lap."

"Full lap and circle." Frank remarked as he took the paper from Garrett's hand. He scanned it. "This investigation was completed through everyone's cooperation and the desire to see a killer taken off the streets."

Garrett saw Frank's look on his face. He took the paper back. "It's a rough draft, I'll have it polished by tomorrow."

"Take away the desire and word it differently." Frank remarked as they noticed Ghormley coming into the office. "Sid, I thought you would be down at the crime scene?"

"About to leave in a moment sir, but I have had this on my desk the past couple days and forgot to bring it to you. Found it as I was looking for my keys." Ghormley remarked with a smile on his face as he passed over a file folder. "List of promotions for next month to Sergeant, and a name you might recognize is on it sir."

Frank took the folder from Ghormley and opened it. He scanned the names and stopped when he spotted a particular name. "Reagan, Jamieson. God damn."

"Jamie took the Sergeant's exam?" Garrett asked as Frank passed over the folder to Garrett. He scanned it. "Well I'll be damn as well, and with a pretty high score."

"The Chief of personnel needs a signature by tomorrow sir before the holiday so the personnel office can…"

"I'll sign it and have everyone in personnel make these promotions a priority before they leave for the New Year break." Frank stated with a smile on his face as Garrett passed back the folder to him. He signed the paperwork and handed it back to Ghormley.

"How are you going to tell him Frank?" Garrett asked.

Frank just sat there thinking about that with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Have been sick the past few days and as well family commitments. I hope you all like the updates. Epilogue is next and it will be largely Jamie and Eddie. Please leave reviews and again hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The next morning, Andrew and Nicky walked off the elevator on the fourth floor of the hospital with Nicky walking slowly behind Andrew. "Andrew what are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something." Andrew told her as they walked down a corridor towards a large room at the end of it. The sign on the door read Cancer Treatment Center. "I know you already know about this, but I want you to meet somebody."

"Andrew I really…" Nicky started to say but she stopped as they walked in and took a right just beyond the admittance desk.

"Lucy is Mr. Harrison in?" Andrew asked as he waved at the receptionist at the desk.

"Last room on the right Doctor Parker." The receptionist answered with a smile. She saw Nicky. "Is this your girlfriend's daughter?"

"Yeah. Nicky meet Lucy Charles. Lucy, Nicky Reagan." Andrew said introducing the two ladies who quietly shook hands. As soon as that was done, Andrew and Nicky moved down the hallway towards the room that the receptionist told them. As they stopped in front of the door, Andrews put his hand on Nicky's shoulder. "Look, when we go in there, just listen ok. You don't have to talk if you don't want too."

Nicky nodded so Andrew opened the door and walked on in. "First Sergeant Harrison, how are you doing?"

"Not too bad sir considering." Mr. Harrison replied from his bed. Next to him was a box that contained pictures of a man in uniform with medals also on the inside. Mr. Harrison looked at Nicky. "Who's this doc?"

"Retired First Sergeant Jeremy Harrison, meet my girlfriend's daughter Nicky Reagan." Andrew introduced the pair. Nicky and Jeremy shook hands as Andrew consulted the chart. He shook his head. "Count is on the rise First Sergeant."

"So they tell me doc, but you know me. I gave my country 20 plus years, and was there for my daughter when she walked down the aisle." Jeremy stated as he looked at Nicky who was looking at the pictures on the table. Nicky saw him staring. "It's alright sweetheart go ahead."

Nicky picked up some of the pictures that were on the table. Obviously one was a family photo. "I don't understand sir, where are they, your family?"

Harrison laughed. "Well my daughter is currently in a business meeting somewhere in Asia, my son in law is on the same trip for his job. My wife is trying to settle and prepare things for my funeral. And my son is currently at basic training in South Carolina."

"Shouldn't they be here…"

"Nicky I was on my final tour in Afghanistan when I was diagnosised with cancer. Even with treatment I would still die from it, but when they discharged me and brought me home, I told my family despite the shock, anger, sadness, go about your lives. I took treatment so I could walk my daughter down the aisle at her wedding and now I stopped." Harrison remarked as he patted the bed for Nicky to come sit down on the bed next to him. He grunted as he reached across the table and grabbed the photo Nicky was looking at it. "I told my wife if she wanted to go out and live, go ahead, but she has stuck by me, and even supported me in my decision."

"But why stop fighting, why give up?" Nicky asked.

"It's not giving up. It's called living the rest of my days. I gave 20 years to my country, and now I am giving my final days to my family who stood by me through deployments, not knowing if I was coming home." Jeremey stated. He saw the look on Nicky's face and could tell she was dealing with something. "Let me guess your dad?"

"Yeah, and pretty much said the same things you just did. But it's not fair. He's supposed to…" Nicky started to say.

"My graduation, my wedding, our grandkids." Jeremy stated getting a nod from Nicky. He sat up groaning a little bit. "Nicky your dad wants to spend the time left with you and enjoy it as much as he can, and not chained to a bed hooked up to chemicals or too tired to enjoy life with you. It's not quitting. It's called enjoying the last remaining days."

"How long do you have?"

Jeremy looked at Andrew who walked forward. "About four months. Just in time to see his boy graduated from basic training."

"So Nicky don't go destroying your life that you don't have any control over. Go support your dad, and talk to these folks." Jeremy handed her a card. "It's a support group for families dealing with cancer. Doc here found the group through a nurse that works here. Somebody that shares your last name."

"That's my Aunt Linda." Nicky stated as she looked at the card. She pocketed it. "Arent you scared?"

"Of course I am scared, so is your dad, but trust me seeing your smiling face or you enjoying time with him is the best thing for him. It's still the best medicine on the planet seeing a father's little girl happy." Jeremy replied as he laid back down on the bed.

Nicky nodded, got up and shook Jeremy's hand as well as giving him a kiss on the cheek. Andrew shook the hand as well before walking out. Nicky threw herself at Andrew in a ferocious hug. "What's that for?"

"For being caring and kind as well as trying to help me and my mom." Nicky said in to Andrew's chest.

"You're welcome." Andrew replied kissing the top of Nicky's head and holding her close.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

It was New Year's Eve and the family was gathering for a early dinner at the house because despite the extended tours due to the events earlier in the week, Jamie and Eddie still had the Time Square Tour starting at little later that evening. So they were both in uniform, planning on showing up to the command post for roll call. Henry passed around the plates and napkins as the pizza was placed on the table. "Pizza and New Year's. A great tradition."

"This should be our Sunday dinner every week." Jack stated as he passed the plates and napkins on down the line.

"Speaking of which why are we having family dinner tonight and not Sunday?" Sean asked as he looked down at his grandfather.

"Your grandfather has to fly to Houston to speak at a law enforcement convention." Danny remarked with a smile as he tossed a glance over to his father. "Are you going to be buying cowboy boots dad?"

"Only to walk over you for the long shot guess you did in the investigation." Frank replied with a smirk on his face to match his son's.

"Why did that Marine go crazy dad?" Jack asked as he waited for the last of the plates to make their way around the table.

"He didn't bud, but he felt that the NYPD was an occupying force killing indisrcimtley. He lost sight of his oath that he took." Danny replied as the plates finally made their way to Jamie and Eddie.

"Which was what exactly?" Nicky asked.

"To preserve and protect the Constitution of the United States of America against all enemies foreign and domestic." Andrew replied as he looked around the table. He sighed. "Not realizing that police are asked to do the same thing almost. To preserve and protect the laws of the city, county and country while protecting the citizens they help to serve."

"And no matter whether be overseas in Afghanistan or Iraq, or here at home, there are people who stand ready to protect the freedoms that we enjoy." Frank remarked getting nods around the table.

After dinner, Andrew and Erin were in the kitchen cleaning up and doing the dishes as they were spending the night at Frank and Henry's. Nicky walked into the kitchen and shut the door. "Mom, Andrew you got a minute."

"Sure honey, what's up?" Erin asked as she set the dish towel down on the island.

Nicky took a deep breath. "I would like to apologize for my behavior for the past couple weeks. I have been through this before but with Dad it was a harder blow than I realized. I guess because I saw dad as my hero always going to try, no matter how many times he failed, to be there for me. I realize now that he's not behaving selfishly or arrogant, but he would want to see me happy for what ever time he has left. So again I would like to apologize."

"Oh sweetie, its ok, we accept your apology." Erin replied coming over and bringing Nicky into a bear hug and kissing her as she held her daughter close. Andrew came over and wrapped his two girls in his arms and held them as well. The hug broke a moment later. "Go put on a movie and we'll come and join you here in a few minutes."

Nicky nodded and left the kitchen. Erin turned and smiled at Andrew. "How?"

Andrew smiled and picked up the towel. "I took her to show despite everything, even a hero has to make choices."

Erin thought about it for a moment. "First Sergeant Harrison."

Andrew nodded as Erin came over and hugged Andrew tightly this time. For Erin, she got to know the Harrison's when Andrew introduced Jeremy's wife to Erin during a visit to the support group. "Go join Nicky, I'll finish up."

Erin nodded and left the kitchen. By the front door, Jamie and Eddie were putting on their coats and grabbing their hats as they prepared to leave to head down to Times Square for security for New Year's Eve. Frank walked over. "All set for your long night?"

"Yep, thankfully LT and Sgt. Renzulli gave us the day off tomorrow." Eddie remarked with a smile on her face. She walked over and gave Frank a kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year Frank."

"Happy New Year Sweetheart. I need to speak to Jamie for a moment." Frank asked her.

"I'll say my good byes then." Eddie replied with a smile as she patted Jamie on the arm and moved towards the living room to say bye to everyone.

Jamie looked at his father. "What's up dad?"

Frank smiled at his youngest. "Two things. Mr. Petroski called and says you picked up a ring? When you planning…."

"During the countdown. Cleared it already with Sgt. Renzulli and the scene commander." Jamie replied with a smile on his face. He looked around as Eddie moved into the sun room. He then took the ring out. "Here it is."

The ring was a simply cut 1 carat diamond set onto the band with smaller stones lining around the set and half way down the side. Frank admired it for a moment. "Beautiful son. I'm sure she'll say yes and enjoy it."

"I hope so, I'm nervous." Jamie remarked as he put the ring back in the box and in his pocket. He saw Eddie walking back over. "What's the second thing dad?"

"Oh I have a present for you." Frank remarked as he reached inside his sweater coat pocket and handed Jamie a small box himself. "Open it."

Jamie snapped open the box and for a Reagan who generally is the least surprised, he was at this. Inside were a pair of Sergeant Chevrons. "Dad….."

"With all that is going on, the paperwork got lost for everybody's promotion next month. They finished up the paperwork around 3 today. Ceremony is next Wednesday after I get back." Frank remarked as he smiled at his son. "Congratulations son."

"Thanks dad." Jamie replied with a small smile and tears in his eyes. He showed Eddie. "Babe look."

Eddie gasped as she grabbed the box. "Oh baby, you are getting promoted."

"Next month. Guess that means I'll have to transfer now." Jamie smirked as Eddie handed the box back to him and gave him a kiss. He checked his watch. "We got to go dad. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year you two. Stay alert." Frank remarked as he opened the door and let them. After he shut the door he saw his father behind him. "Kids getting promoted and going to ask Eddie to tonight."

"Good for him. They deserve to be happy." Henry replied with a smile on his face as they walked towards the sun room


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. It's been pretty busy around here and I have had some problems finding time to complete this. I hope you enjoyed the update, the proposal and the story. The Eddie and Jamie story titled The Wedding Planning will be coincided with other Blue Blood stories of mine. Essentially a mention of wedding planning in the blue bloods stories would have a chapter in the Eddie and Jamie story. Again hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Times Square**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Times Square was filled with thousands of revealers, partiers and tourist who were there to ring in the New Year. Yet security was extra tight with everything that has happen, and the current threat warning. But despite the security and the cold, there was a really festive mood down in Times Square. Jamie, his partner, and 6000 plus NYPD officers were there in the square to keep an eye on things. Four coffees and five and half hours later the time was getting close to midnight. Music and the TV broadcast from the different networks had the area jumping and for the officers, thankfully they were not that busy yet. Jamie stood near the center of Time Square with his partner Rodriguez trying to warm themselves by the mobile heaters that the department had brought in for the night. Sgt. Renzulli walked on up. "Nervous kid?"

"Just a little bit Sarge." Jamie replied as he patted the pocket that the ring was located in. He looked around. He saw Eddie just down the ways. "Second time I am about to do this."

"Relax and you'll do fine." Rodriguez stated as the crowd started to grow a little more ruckus. It was 10 minutes to minute now.

"By the way Reagan, I heard from a source that you're paperwork came through." Sgt. Renzulli clasped Jamie on the shoulder. "Congrats. When do you want to talk to me about your plans?"

Jamie looked back at Eddie who was talking to Walsh and then to his partner who had a look of surprise on her face. "In a couple days Sarge."

"Fair enough." Sgt. Renzulli replied with a smile. He looked at Eddie then back to Jamie. "Alright kid, get ready."

Jamie nodded and clap his hands together not from cold but more from nerves. He saw his partner's look. "What you knew I was getting promoted sometime?"

"I know, still stinks you are going to transfer." Rodriguez replied to Jamie's statement with a small sad smile.

"Don't worry I have the perfect person in mind to still be your TO and I think you know her." Jamie replied with a smile that made Rodriguez smile. He took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

Rodriguez smiled and clasped Jamie on the shoulders as he made his way down towards where Eddie was standing with Walsh. Walsh smiled at Jamie and moved off as Eddie saw Jamie walking towards her. She noticed Jamie's hands in his pockets. She smirked at him. "You're violating regulations there Reagan by not keeping your hands free."

"Well there's a reason for that babe." Jamie replied as the crowd looked up and saw the clock coming closer to minute. Jamie took a deep breath and when he heard the clock strike the minute mark he dropped to his knee and pulled out the box and opened it. He held it up and saw Eddie's face go to shock. "Eddie, you have been my partner and friend for more than two years, and you have made me a better person for that. You have also made me the happiest person in the world when you told me you love me, and you wanted to be with me. Despite everything we been through, we have become stronger because we face it as friends, partners, and lovers. So Edit Janko, will you continue to do so by doing me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Eddie was for once at a loss of words but nodded yes before she spoke. "Yes I will be so honored Jamie Reagan."

Jamie smiled, took the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger and stood up and kissed her as the clock struck midnight. People near them cheered for the newly engaged couple as the unknown to them a TV crew filmed the proposal beaming it around the world. In Bay Ridge, all eyes in the sun room turned to Frank and Henry who were smiling wide. Frank turned the sound down on the TV. "Happy New Year everyone. Where's the champagne?"

Everyone laughed and hugged each other as the Reagan family celebrated a New Year and Eddie and Jamie's engagement. Back in Times Square Eddie and Jamie continued to kiss as they blanked out the confetti that rang down and the crowd singing like Auld Lang Syne, and New York New York. They broke apart a minute later and smiled as they put their foreheads together.

"Well babe, Happy New Year." Eddie said with huge smile on her face as she admired her new ring that she held up from behind his head where she had her hands wrapped around.

"Happy New Year to you, the future Mrs. Jamie Reagan." Jamie replied with a huge smile on his face as they held onto each other before going back to their duties.


End file.
